


A Secret in the Garden

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodily Fluids, Drabble, Elves, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Interspecies Sex, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Orgasm, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Royalty, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron has his way with his wife in her own personal garden.





	

 

"That's it... let me see all of you."

 

Eclipse moaned as his cock slammed into her cervix again.  With the grass ticking at her bare back, she resisted the urge to dig her fingers into the soft soil as her body dilated under his gaze.

 

"Beautiful... and mine.  All mine."

 

Her husband could be very possessive.  But he was fair and understanding.  The elf Queen didn't mind the words; it only made her insides hot and wet when he used those words in that dark voice of his.

 

She wished she could reach up to hold him so that she wouldn't risk hurting the grass and weeds under them, but her husband had taken the top of her dress off, pushed off her front and shoulders, to hold her arms behind her.  All Eclipse could do was moan and pant as his cock pounded into her over and over, causing her body to jump and display her breasts to the entire garden.

 

At least Megatron had been kind enough to listen to her requests.  She was still getting used to the sex out where people could walk by and see, but she was still not ready to be fully naked in front of them.  Her husband agreed to only strip her like this in a more private setting.

 

Still, being laid naked and bare in her own garden while her husband fucked her in it like a beast?  That... actually wasn't as bad as she first thought it would be.  Eclipse could almost imagine her husband doing this, taking her, violating her, in her homeland in one of the great fields.

 

Of course, that would never happen.  Public sex was not as well accepted in her home kingdom as it was here.  Still, she had this.  She had her own garden to have a piece of home.

 

And even with Megatron throwing himself over her and filling her welcome womb with seed, she still felt the same.  This was her home and she wanted him there with her.

 

END


End file.
